1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to explosive devices and, more specifically, to an explosive device for attachment to a user engaged in underwater demolition operations and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Special Operations forces, such as the U.S. Navy SEALS (Sea, Air, and Land), are often required to carry large quantities of demolitions over land and/or through the sea. Currently, an individual engaged in underwater demolition operations must carry a cumbersome satchel or haversack containing explosives. This method of delivering an explosive charge to a target is very inefficient. For example, often times an individual engaged in underwater demolition operations must swim long ranges in order to reach the desired target. A swimmer carrying an explosive haversack with one arm is obviously limited to using only the other arm for swimming. Thus, one can imagine that such a swimmer would tire relatively quickly, thereby effectively reducing the range over which a swimmer can safely traverse. Additionally, the task of underwater navigation is further complicated for a swimmer carrying a cumbersome haversack, because the swimmer has only one free hand for accessing navigational equipment.
Another problem of the prior art method for delivering an explosive device has to do with attempting to obtain a combined neutral buoyancy for the swimmer and the payload under water. Of course, the swimmer and the payload have some total weight. If the total weight is too heavy, the swimmer may tire and sink. If the total weight is too light, the swimmer may float to the surface, thereby potentially revealing position. When maintaining a neutrally buoyant condition, a swimmer can more easily maintain desired depth. Thus, one sees that in order to optimize swimmer covertness and safety, obtaining neutral buoyancy is highly desirable. A current method for a swimmer to attempt to obtain neutral buoyancy while carrying an explosive haversack is for the swimmer to fill an inflatable bladder with a gas until the swimmer maintains the desired depth. The problem with this approach is that if the swimmer changes swimming depth, then the subsequent change in sea pressure changes the buoyancy of the bladder, and, consequently, the swimmer is forced to constantly adjust the amount of gas in the bladder. A better approach would be to create a lightweight, explosive carrier device having a quick, simple manner for adjusting the overall ballast.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a lightweight, variable ballast, explosive device for attachment to a user engaged in underwater demolition operations. Furthermore, the explosive device should be light enough to be carried on land without excessively tiring the user.